Reviews
by ImaginaryTrouble
Summary: Sakura hará lo que sea para conseguir reviews, incluso si eso significa chantajear y molestar hasta límites insospechados a su Sasuke-kun.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes usados en esta historia le pertenecen al creador de Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto. En cuanto a la historia en sí, es enteramente mía.

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Reviews**

**..**

.

.

-Sakura.-

-...-

-Sakura.-

-…-

-Demonios, ¿Qué sucede contigo?-

-No puedo hablar ahora mismo Sasuke-kun, estoy demasiado triste. No, no revolees tus ojos ¡En serio es algo horrible esta vez!-

-¿Cómo esa vez que te pusiste a llorar porque Yamanaka se compró primero un helado de frutilla y tú no? Vaya, no entiendo cómo puedes vivir siquiera.-

-No Sasuke-kun, esta vez es algo serio.-

-…-

-¿No vas a preguntar?-

-Ya que… ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Es horrible! ¡Una catástrofe! ¡Lo peor que me pasó en la vida!..-

-…-

-¡Es como si alguien me hubiese arrancado el corazón, lo hubiese tirado al suelo…!-

-Sakura.-

-Honestamente no sé porqué me pasan siempre cosas malas, es decir, ¿qué hice para merecerlas?-

-Sakura, no…-

-Siempre hago los mandados de Tsunade-shishou, alimento a mi perrito, curo a los enfermos, te limpio la ropa interior y…-

-¡Sakura!-

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Y no quiero los detalles.-

-No tengo review.-

-…-

-…-

-¿Qué es un review?-

-Kami-sama Sasuke-kun, no sé ni siquiera porque te hablo ahora mismo.-

-No seas molesta, no sé lo que es y dudo mucho que alguien más además de ti lo sepa.-

-Un review es la mejor cosa del mundo, es un comentario, la opinión o crítica del lector más bondadoso que se digna a tomarse el tiempo de apreciar y leer tu trabajo.-

-¿?-

-Es un comentario.-

-¿?-

-En los FanFics. He escrito uno hace dos semanas y no tiene ni un review. ¡Ni uno solito!-

-¿FanFic? ¿Estas tomando pastillas Sakura?-

-Eres un exagerado ¿Acaso no me escuchaste cuando te conté que había encontrado un sitio donde se creaban historias basadas en universos ficticios ya existentes?-

-Pues no, no lo recuerdo.-

-Kami Sasuke-kun, a veces creo que eres de otro planeta.-

-Hipócrita.-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No.-

-Lo que sea, no sé ya qué hacer para conseguir aunque sea un review. De hecho estaba pensando en el último recurso: escribir nuestra historia.-

-¿De qué carajo estás hablando, Sakura? –

-He inventado todos los escenarios posibles, pero nadie ha dejado su comentario. Y pensé ¿por qué no hablar de la verdad, de lo que realmente pasó?-

-Juró que mataré a Tsunade por instalar la maldita computadora en casa.-

-Creo que fue algo graciosa, con cierto toque de comedia y drama por igual. Sublime.-

-No creo que…-

-¡Imaginate cómo reaccionarían cuando les contara que tu me dejaste en una banca hace 5 años atrás, que te fuiste al lado oscuro! Justo con Darth Vader.

-¿Quién?-

-Y todo lo que sufrí contigo. Por cierto Sasuke, sigo sin perdonarte.-

-Eres mi novia Sakura, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Me estas asustando.-

-Después volviste y me dijiste que me amabas, que sentías tanto haberme dejado, que tenías miedo de perderme para siempre porque era la mujer más bonita que habías visto en toda tu vida. Me rogaste y luego te perdoné.-

-Estoy por ir a buscar a Tsunade… espera, eso no fue lo que sucedió.-

-¿Estás insinuando que no soy la mujer más bonita que viste en toda tu vida?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! No des vuelta mis palabras para…-

-Eso creí. Ejem, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Después de que lloraras toda un noche frente a mi balcón te perdoné y me pediste que fuera tu novia, porque no podía estar un día sin mí. Fin de la historia, ¿crees que les gustará? Apuesto a que sí.-

-Eso no sucedió. Lo que sucedió fue que después de que perdonaras por culpa de Naruto..-

-Querrás decir GRACIAS a Naruto.-

-Lo que sea. Después de que GRACIAS a Naruto me perdonarás me pediste salir para aclarar las cosas entre nosotros, como fue una noche agradable para los dos decidimos hacerlo más a menudo. Nos e-enamoramos.-

-¿Really Sasuke-kun? ¿Todavía no puedes decir esas palabras sin rechistar?-

-No me hables en inglés, para algo existe el diccionario español. No sé de dónde sacas tanta imaginación para inventar historias tan ridículas.-

-¡Pero si era totalmente kawai!-

-No, era tonta y cursi.-

-Está bien, está bien, no contaré nuestra historia porque alguien la hizo demasiado aburrida.-

-No me mires así, todas las historias reales son aburridas.-

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo conozco una historia de amor que es muy divertida y que va así: Era un día soleado en la Academia Shinobi. Nuestro protagonista, un niño muy mono de cabello negro azabache (¡Eres tú Sasuke-kun), estaba discutiendo con el que sería el amor de su vida: un niño muy mono y torpe de cabello rubio. En eso un niño que se encontraba detrás de Naruto se estiró hacia atrás, provocando que Naruto perdiera el equilibrio y cayera anhelantemente con sus labios sobre los de…-

-¡Basta!-

-…Sasuke-kun.-

-…-

-¿Sasuke-kun, te gustó la historia?-

-…-

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

-…-

-¿Te has enojado?-

-…-

-Prometo no volver a hablar sobre eso.-

-…-

-Y prometo no salir al bar con Ino en minifalda otra vez a escondidas.-

-¡¿Qué haces qué?!-

-N-nada.-

-…-

-Prometo también pasar el fin de semana que viene en casa y no en el hospital...-

-…-

-Creo que es hora de probarme esa lencería de gatita que Ino me regaló en el cumpleaños.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude a conseguir un review?-

-¡Ese es el espíritu Sasuke-kun!-

-… entonces, el fin de semana que viene…-

-¡Concéntrate Sasuke-kun: reviews!-

-Si, si, si.-

-…-

-¿Y cómo conseguimos los reviews?-

-¿Podrías escribir las 10 cosas que más odias de mi, pero que secretamente amas?-

-No.-

-¿Podrías inventar conmigo una historia donde me vuelvo Bad-ass y tu ruegas porque las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes?-

-No.-

-¿Podríamos cambiar de cuerpo por una semana entera?-

-No.-

-¿Podrías morir y luego resucitar para darte cuenta de que tienes que arreglar todos los problemas de tu vida pasada?-

-No.-

-¡No me ayudas Sasuke-kun!-

-Hmp.-

-A este paso el fin de semana lo paso en el hospital con triple turno.-

-¿Qué decías sobre cambiar de cuerpo? Podría hacer muchas cosas desde el tuyo.-

-¡Eres un pevertido!-

-Hmp.-

-No pongas esa sonrisa malévola, me asusta.-

-En la cama no dices eso.-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No.-

-Supongo que podríamos sacar partido de tu perversidad.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Claro, ahora me escuchas. No es justo… en fin, podríamos escribir una novela erótica, como las de Jiraiya-sama.-

-Te escucho.-

-Y podríamos empezar el prólogo ahora mismo, en la pieza.-

-…-

-¡SASUKE-KUN BAJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!-

-¿No querías tus preciados reviews?-

* * *

-¡Mira Sasuke-kun!-

-Sakura, no seas molesta y vuelve a la cama.-

-Pero Sasuke-kun, ¡tengo 26 reviews!-

-¿En serio? ¿Ya escribiste el prólogo?... supongo que podemos proceder por el primer capítulo.-

-…-

-¿Sakura? ¿Por qué no me has gritado e insultado?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-

-¿Sakura?-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA.-

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-¿Quieres saber qué historia tuvo 26 reviews?-

-¿?-

-Naruto y Sasuke: la historia de su amor.-

-…-

-JAJAJAJA.-

-…-

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

-…-

-¿Te has enojado?-

-…-

-Bien, toda una semana sin trabajo y con el traje de gatita y policía.-

-Y en enfermera.-

-Hecho.-

.

.

.

* * *

**Tenía esta idea rondando por mi cabeza desde hacía meses y nunca la había podido concretar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y divertido como a mi. **

**¿Reviews?**

.

_Ciao_!

.


End file.
